fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (Skylar Show)
is the debut episode of Skylar's D.C. Adventure. It was written by RTA fan and first aired in October 2016. Synopsis Skylar, a young woman, goes around Washington, D.C. with some friends, and some incidents occur. Transcript The screen starts black. :Reporter: So, how does it feel making history? The camera shows a reporter in the White House with the President and Vice President, Antonio Smith and Skylar Quinn Jr. :Skylar Jr.: Well- A lot of loud clattering is heard as a young woman is seen walking into the room. :Young woman: Hey, mom, do you have 10 bucks? Skylar Jr. sighs. :Skylar Jr.: No, Skylar. :Skylar: Aw, but- Skylar Jr. points to the camera, which Skylar notices. :Skylar: Aw, shit. Antonio puts his hand in his head as Skylar looks at the camera again. :Skylar: Wait. Is that online? The cameraman nods. :Skylar: ...Fuck me with a goddamn broomstick. Skylar Jr. gasps at her daughter's vulgarity. :Skylar: Jeez, sorry. I'll leave now, okay? Skylar walks out as Skylar Jr. sighs. :Skylar Jr.: I apologise for my daughter's actions. ---- Skylar is shown, in a cafe with her friends, Rosa Smith and Sagana Afolabi. :Rosa: You swore on live TV? :Skylar: How'd you know? :Rosa: Kyung told us. He had the TV on in the back room and he heard it when he was getting our orders sorted out. Skylar sinks into her chair as Rosa smirks. :Sagana: Don't worry, I've messed up in Georgetown a few times. That being said, those incidents weren't on the national news. :Skylar: You're not helping. :Sagana: Who said I was trying to help? Sagana smirks as he sips his coffee and Skylar narrows her eyes at him. A young man called Adilson Santiago walks in and sits with Sagana, Skylar and Rosa. :Adilson: What's up with Skylar? :Rosa: She embarrassed herself on live TV. :Adilson: Did she forget to put her clothes on again? :Rosa: She said some vulgar stuff during a White House interview. I'm gonna leave it at that. Adilson thinks about this. :Adilson: ...Oh. :Skylar: We all fuck up, okay? :Adilson: Yeah, but not on TV. Skylar puts her head in her hand as the four converse. ---- The reporter from earlier is seen with Antonio and Skylar Jr. again, after the interview. :Reporter: So, what was with your daughter earlier, Ms. Quinn? :Skylar Jr.: She's an idiot. She forgets where she is more often than not. Skylar Jr. goes into another room as Antonio leans over to the reporter. :Antonio: Skylar's upset that her daughter doesn't want to go into politics. That's the main reason, as far as I know. :Reporter: Huh. :Antonio: Her family's had a long history in politics and Skylar III broke the chain, so Skylar Jr. isn't happy about her choice at all. :Reporter: Oh. :Antonio: She actually divorced because her husband wasn't a politician. The reporter is seen, with his jaw dropped. :Antonio: That was my reaction too. :Reporter: What do you think of her daughter then? :Antonio: She's a nice kid. Nothing like her mother. She's nowhere near as idiotic as her mother makes her out to be. :Reporter: Hmm. :Antonio: She usually dodges her mother because of the way she acts towards her. :Reporter: I can see why. Antonio smirks as the the two talk while Skylar Jr. is in the other room. ---- Skylar is seen, still sat in the cafe as Natalie Rodriguez is seen entering with Hannah Rivera, Arif Javadi and Hal van der Berg. :Skylar: I'm guessing you heard about my fuck-up. :Natalie: Oh yeah. :Arif: What fuck-up? :Skylar: I cursed on live TV. :Arif: That doesn't sound too- :Skylar: In a White House interview. :Arif: ...Okay, that's a pretty bad fuck-up. :Hannah: How did you fuck up that bad? :Skylar: I asked my mom for some money then she pointed out she was in an interview then I found out the camera was online. Natalie smirks. :Hal: Don't worry, we all make mistakes like that. Just not on TV. :Skylar: You sound like Sagana saying that. Hal shrugs. :Hal: It was the only thing I could really think of saying. :Natalie: Someone's uploaded it to YouTube already. :Skylar: For fuck's sake. :Natalie: It has 1 million views already. :Skylar: Already? Natalie nods as Skylar sinks into her chair. :Hannah: Stuff goes viral really easily now, doesn't it? :Arif: Yup. Skylar sighs. :Skylar: I'm gonna be the laughing stock of D.C.. ---- Rosa is seen walking down a street in Washington, when a mugger is seen suddenly jumping out of an alleyway, pointing a gun at her. :Mugger: Give me your money. Rosa nonchalantly looks at him as she cracks a smirk. The mugger looks confused as he's slammed into a wall with a strong telekinetic force, and is knocked out. :Rosa: Sucker. A woman looks at Rosa from across the street, and Rosa makes a telekinetic ball. She notices the woman. :Rosa: What? Can't a woman have telekinesis? The woman shakes her head and walks off. :Rosa: ...Wow, rude. Rosa walks a bit further and goes into a clothes store as a card says "about half an hour later", with Rosa walking out in a brown leather jacket and some black boots. Skylar then runs into her. :Skylar: Oh, hey. :Rosa: How long were you in the café after I left? :Skylar: I don't know. Rosa gets a call as she gets her phone out and answers it. :Rosa: Hello? Indistinct talking is heard. :Rosa: ...A'ight. Rosa hangs up. She turns to Skylar. :Rosa: I'm going to the White House. Wanna come with? :Skylar: ...Sure The two set off to the White House. ---- Antonio is seen, looking at a picture as Rosa walks in with Skylar. :Antonio: Oh, hey. :Rosa: Hi, dad. :Skylar: Yo. Is my mom still here? :Antonio: No, she's gone back to her house. Skylar breathes a sigh of relief. :Skylar: So, what was that interview about? :Antonio: It was just about how we made history. Also talked to the reporter after the interview about how uptight your mom is. Skylar smirks. :Skylar: You shoulda seen what she was like when I got my first boyfriend. She shooed the guy out of the house after he fell asleep during some politics talk. :Antonio: Huh. TBA TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:2016 Category:Transcript Category:Subpages